1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an organic EL device capable of improving characteristics of individual organic EL elements and display characteristics, a method of manufacturing the organic EL device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Background Art
Recently, organic electroluminescent elements (hereinafter, referred to as organic EL elements) using organic materials functioning as light-emitting layers have been developed as self-emitting display elements. In an organic EL device having a plurality of the organic EL elements, functional materials for forming functional layers such as light-emitting layers and carrier injection/transport layers, that is, hole injection/transport layers or electron injection/transport layers, has become one of the important factors which affects the characteristics of a completed organic EL device.
Particularly, in such an organic EL device in which materials for forming the light-emitting layers are polymers, the functional layers typically comprise light-emitting layers and hole injection/transport layers (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-323276 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-231447. In an organic EL device which is capable of displaying full colors, the organic EL elements comprise organic EL elements for emitting a red light component, organic EL elements for emitting a green light component, and organic EL elements for emitting a blue light component. Among the organic EL elements emitting different colors of light components, the light-emitting layers for every color are respectively composed of different materials, but the other functional layers have the same material to improve the productivity.
In addition, a technique for changing the construction of components other than functional layers, particularly, construction of cathodes by changing colors is disclosed. More specifically, a technique for forming cathodes by providing LiF to light-emitting layers of only the organic EL elements for emitting a blue light component is disclosed.
However, in the aforementioned organic EL device, particularly, an organic EL device for displaying full colors, since the light-emitting layers are composed of different materials for every color, optimal light-emitting characteristics cannot be obtained. But, in this case, the hole injection/transport layers are formed commonly to the light-emitting layers composed of the different materials, and the electron injection/transport layers are not provided for all the colors. Therefore, organic EL elements having optimal light-emitting conditions cannot be formed.
Recently, improvements in the display characteristics of the organic EL devices have been desired. Hence, it is important to provide the individual organic EL elements having optimal light-emitting characteristics.
In order to solve the problems, the present invention provides an organic EL device capable of improving the characteristics of individual organic EL elements and display characteristics, a method of manufacturing the organic EL device, and an electronic apparatus.